


The Quiet Life

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment with Lewis and Dick, now home in Nixon, New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Life

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be the one who stays up all night staring into the distance,” Lewis says as he walks into the dining room and sits in the chair next to Dick. “It’s a drinking man’s bit, and you don’t drink.”

Dick looks at the glass of milk in his hands and gives Lew a faint smile. “I suppose that’s true.”

Lew watches him for a long moment, then stands up and walks over to the wet bar. He pours himself a double and sits back down. “Might as well do it right, being a drinking man,” he says.

Dick gives him another faint smile. “I’m fine, Lew.”

“You’re not.” Lewis takes a drink from his glass. Dick turns his glass in his hands. “You don’t regret coming here, do you?” Lewis asks. “Maybe I oversold Nixon, New Jersey.”

“I will never regret being here,” Dick says. He pushes his glass to one side and reaches for Lewis’s hand. Lewis lets him take it and squeezes hard. “Nixon, New Jersey has everything I could ask for.”

“The food’s pretty good,” Lewis says, and he shrugs when Dick gives him a pointed look. “It is,” he says, layering on some false innocence to make Dick chuckle. 

“The company’s the best part,” Dick replies. “I’ve always liked a drinking man.”

“But only the one,” Lewis says, lifting his glass in a toast. Dick lifts his own, and they both drink. 

They go silent, Lewis working his way down his double with steady speed. Dick goes back to just holding his glass and staring out the big side window at their yard. 

“We can talk about it,” Lewis says.

“I can’t,” Dick replies. “Not yet.”

“Okay.” Lewis looks out at the yard as well. They’d picked the house together, and Lewis had known they’d take it as soon as Dick had walked out back, looked at the trees along the far edge of the property, and beamed in pleasure. “We should have the men over,” he says. “Have a Fourth of July barbecue out there.”

“That’s a nice idea,” Dick says in a tone that’s agreement.

“We’ll fly in the guys who can’t drive up or take the train. Get all of us back in one place again.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Dick says. 

“Hey, you live in Nixon, New Jersey. We Nixons do what we want with our money.”

Dick shakes his head and gives Lewis a fond look. “Well, I can’t fight you. Your name’s on the building.”

“Damn right.” Lewis finishes his drink and stands up. He places the glass on the bar and stares at the inlay of the wood. “You were never going to save them all, Dick.”

“I know,” Dick says. 

Lewis walks back over and places his hands on Dick’s shoulder. Dick reaches up and touches his left hand. “Come back to bed,” Lewis says. 

“In a minute,” Dick replies. 

Lewis doesn’t leave. He stands, hands on Dick’s shoulders, and waits in the silence until Dick gets up and leads the way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Self-betaed. Please leave typos in the comments.


End file.
